Nuit de Noces
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Le titre dit tout, après l'épisode 04 de la saison 8. Juste pour le fun !


_Juste pour le fun ;) Saison 8 après l'épisode 04, le titre dit tout...et oui, c'est une M ( tant qu'à faire, lâchons-nous!)_

**Nuit de Noces**

Ils dansaient depuis quelques temps déjà. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre lorsque la musique s'arrêta et avec elle la fin de la réception à laquelle ils n'avaient que très peu assisté.

Avant de pouvoir dire quoique se soit, William attira celle qui était désormais son épouse, tout contre lui, pour venir murmurer au creux de son oreille.

-Et si nous quittions la réception Madame Murdoch?

-Avez-vous une idée derrière la tête Monsieur Murdoch? Répondit Julia de la même façon en se serrant tout contre lui.

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais le tendre, long et humide baiser qu'il déposa sous son oreille, dans le creux de sa nuque, lui donna un avant goût de ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant. Elle sourit alors et s'éloigna à peine de lui pour croiser son regard, juste une seconde avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, intensément et profondément.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, un large sourire sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à côté d'eux. Ils se tournèrent alors aussitôt vers Monsieur et Madame Brakenreid qui leur souriaient tendrement.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous féliciter, lança Margaret, toutes mes félicitations, dit-elle avant de prendre Julia dans ses bras.

-Merci Margaret, répondit la jeune femme,merci pour tout votre travail, ce mariage était magnifique.

Elles se séparèrent et se sourirent tendrement avant que Thomas ne donne une étreinte amicale à son collègue. Peu habitué ce genre de choses, William se tendit, lançant un regard à Julia qui souriait discrètement.

-Bon et maintenant, filez tous les deux, lança Thomas un peu gêné aussi, l'orchestre est sur le départ et les invités aussi. Eh puis, vous avez mieux à faire, dit-il en accordant un clin d'œil à William.

Il sourit timidement et l'instant d'après, Julia glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme.

-Merci pour tout, dit-elle timidement, William?

Il acquiesça et accorda un simple mouvement de la tête à son supérieur et ami avant de sentir son épouse l'entraîner avec elle vers la sortie de la tente.

-Nous n'aurions pas profité tant que cela de la réception, dit-il avec un petit rire.

-Et cela te dérange tant que cela? Lança Julia en souriant. Nous pouvons rester si tu veux et...

-Non, murmura William, il me tarde de...de t'offrir mon cadeau.

Elle lui sourit simplement et l'instant d'après, elle s'engouffra dans la calèche qui les menait au Queens Hotel. Pendant le trajet, ils ne parlèrent pas, ils se contentaient de se sourire, de croiser leur regard et de déposer de tendres baisers sur les lèvres de l'autre. Parfois, leur langue s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, les faisant pousser quelques soupirs de plaisir, mais lorsqu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, ils tentèrent de se calmer. Un peu. Le temps pour eux de rejoindre la chambre qu'ils avaient réservés pour la nuit.

* * *

><p>Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour quitter le fiacre, se rendre à la réception, prendre les clés de la chambre et s'y rendre. Une fois devant la porte, William se saisit du petit écriteaux qui se trouvait à la poignée de la porte et il le retourna, ainsi tout le monde passant dans le couloir pouvait lire ces quelques mots " Ne pas déranger". Il leva les yeux vers Julia qui tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui prit tendrement la clé pour venir la glisser dans sa poche de son pantalon. Puis, il l'attira une fois encore contre lui. Elle goûta ses lèvres et il glissa un bras dans le creux de ses genoux. Julia s'accrocha à son cou en riant avant que doucement, ils n'entrent dans la chambre, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent et le jeune homme la reposa sur le sol, sans pour autant la laisser s'éloigner une seule seconde de lui. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, son souffle sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant et qu'il voulait goûter encore et encore pendant des heures entières. Elle lui adressa un sourire, et il vit le désir dans ses yeux. Il l'embrassa avec passion, laissant sa langue danser avec la sienne et d'une main, il ferma la porte derrière eux sans pour autant quitter la bouche de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, toutes les barrières qu'ils avait érigé autour de lui volèrent en éclats. Sa main se posa une fois encore sur sa hanche, alors que l'autre glissa sur ses fesses. Elle émit aussitôt un soupir et ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Les mains de Julia se dirigèrent vers son nœud papillon qu'elle retira et elles voyagèrent sur son torse. Délicatement, elle lui retira sa veste qui glissa sur le sol. Elle s'humilia les lèvres et ouvrit un par un les boutons de son gilet avant de le faire glisser sur ses épaules à son tour. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et il ne résista plus. Il fourra son visage dans le creux de sa nuque et d'un geste vif, il l'attira contre lui, sentant sa virilité déjà grandissante butter contre elle. Les soupirs s'élevaient déjà dans les airs, alors que ses doigts partaient à l'exploration de ce corps qu'il avait tellement désiré et qui restait encore inaccessible à cet instant.<p>

-William, William, soupira Julia en tentant de l'arrêter, je vais devoir aller dans la salle de bains pour...pour me préparer.

Il s'éloigna alors un peu d'elle pour croiser son regard et lui sourire tendrement.

-Vous n'allez nulle part Madame Murdoch.

-Mais je...

-Laisse-moi faire.

-Arriveras-tu seulement à trouver comment faire? Je porte un corset William, et un bon nombre d'autres choses qui...

-Laisse-moi faire, répéta William avec un sourire malicieux, je compte bien te déshabiller, te retirer cette robe de mariée, ton corset et tout le reste, même si je dois prendre des heures pour cela.

-Oooh, non, soupira Julia en riant, je t'en prie, je ne pourrai attendre si longtemps.

-Bien, commençons dès maintenant dans ce cas.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et très doucement, William le fit se retourner. Il veilla à poser une main sur son ventre pour venir la remonter jusque sur ses seins qu'il caressa tout en ouvrant de l'autre les boutons de sa robe dans son dos. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa peau qu'il découvrait doucement. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier bouton se trouvant dans le creux de ses reins, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Julia pour lui faire glisser la robe le long de son corps. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il poussa un soupir en voyant qu'il était encore bien loin du but. Remarquant qu'il avait fait une pause, la jeune femme se retourna et le regarda. Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui pour venir lui ouvrir sa chemise et déposer à son tour de brûlants baisers sur son torse nu.

-Je crois que tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide mon amour, murmura-t-elle en riant.

Elle fit quelques pas pour quitter son étreinte et elle fourra ses mains dans son dos pour venir ouvrir les boutons de son jupon qui glissèrent au sol également. William était là, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court, sa chemise ouverte, la regardant de la tête aux pieds. Julia retira ses chaussures sans même quitter son regard avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur ses jambes. Arrivée à ses cuisses, elle défit la première attache qui retenait ses bas blanc et elle commença à le faire glisser sur sa peau. Mais il n'en fallut pas davantage à William pour faire les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient d'elle. Il était venu si rapidement et violemment contre elle, que Julia bascula et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Par chance, le lit se trouvait dans son dos et les accueillit aussitôt dans leur chute.

-Je t'ai dis me laisser faire, grommela William en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais besoin d'un peu d'aide? Dit-elle joueuse en caressant son torse pour lui retirer sa chemise qu'il envoya sur le sol.

Il ne répondit pas, la regardant avec amour avant de venir caresser sa cuisse nue. Aussitôt la jeune femme émit un soupir, ce qui le rendit fou. Il plongea son visage entre ses jambes et il goûta enfin sa peau, cet endroit si sensible qu'il avait rêvé de caresser et d'embrasser tant de fois. Sa langue glissa sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle mit une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Julia avait le regard baisser vers lui, elle souriait simplement. Les doigts de William partirent alors à la conquête de son autre cuisse, pour venir lui ouvrir lui même la deuxième attache. Avec une extrême lenteur, il descendit le deuxième bas, veillant à caresser chaque millimètre de peau de sa cuisse, de son genoux, de sa jambe jusqu'à sa cheville où il déposa un baiser. Il accordait de l'importance à chaque millimètre de peau, comme si elle était un trésor. Ses doigts et ses lèvres glissaient sur elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à la délicieuse torture qu'il lui infligeait. Une fois le deuxième bas sur le sol, William revint à son visage. Il croisa son regard et ils se sourirent avant qu'il ne l'embrasse profondément. Elle sentit la main de son époux se diriger vers son sein et l'instant d'après son pouce joua avec son mamelon.

-William, soupira-t-elle de plaisir lorsqu'il quitta sa bouche pour venir embrasser le haut de sa poitrine sans cesser de titiller cet endroit si sensible à travers le fin tissu.

Il sourit, ravi de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il sentit alors les jambes de Julia se nouer autour de ses hanches, sa féminité encore enveloppée de tissu, venir toucher sa virilité de plus en plus gonflée. Il ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction et Julia se cabra l'espace d'une seconde. Il admira la vue qu'il avait d'elle et pourtant, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps pour la voir complètement nue. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement avant que William ne partes à l'exploration du corset. Il ouvrit le nœud et il défit le lacet très doucement. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu en prenant son temps, mais il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le faire. Il aimait voir la poitrine de Julia se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Et sa respiration s'accélérait toujours plus au fur et à mesure que le corset se dénouait. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à libérer son corps de cette contrainte, la jeune femme se tendit sous lui une fois encore, lui donnant la possibilité de l'envoyer plus loin. Il remarqua alors à cet instant à quel point la chemise qu'elle portait était fine. Son corps se dessinait nettement. Il voyait chaque détail, hormis son intimité, encore recouverte par un autre tissu blanc. Il la regarda simplement en silence, avant qu'elle ne rit tendrement et qu'elle ne se redresse.

-Alors Monsieur Murdoch, pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous? Murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser et l'instant d'après, elle le sentit se saisir du bas de sa chemise pour la lui retirer. Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme et elle se mordit les lèvres quelques secondes. Sans un mot, elle laissa ses mains caresser le torse de son époux, pour venir ouvrir les boutons de son pantalon. William ferma les yeux et Julia en profita pour venir déposer de brûlants baisers sur sa peau. Il glissa la main dans ses cheveux, lui retirant la pince dorée qu'elle portait encore alors qu'il sentit son désir se faire plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il se trouvait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il la regarda à nouveau. Julia avait ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, cette petite étincelle dans les yeux. Ses cheveux dorés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues, ses seins étaient offerts à sa vue. Il perdait pieds. Elle le remarqua aussitôt et avec un mouvement de ses hanches, elle les fit basculer tous les deux pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Elle l'embrassa à son tour avec amour alors qu'il la maintenait contre lui en mettant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses fesses.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle s'éloigna. Il voulut d'abord protester mais lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se glisser dans son pantalon, William ne broncha pas. Il la regarda simplement le faire glisser sur ses jambes. Elle lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et sa main reprit son chemin vers sa virilité. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que William était déjà prêt à aller plus loin, mais pourtant, Julia ne lui laissa pas encore faire. Sa main caressa son sexe à travers le tissu et il poussa un grognement rauque. Elle s'en saisit l'espace de quelques secondes avant de venir caresser le torse de son époux. Elle avança sur lui, veillant à laisser son corps toucher le sien. Elle plaça une main de chaque côté de son visage et avec une extrême lenteur, elle bougea ses hanches, laissant la virilité de William venir toucher sa féminité à plusieurs reprises. Ses mouvements l'existaient au plus au point, ses seins qui se balançaient le rendaient fou, ses cheveux qui venaient caresser sa peau, le mirent dans tous ses états. Il bougea alors à son tour, son regard plongé dans celui de la femme qui se trouvait à califourchon au-dessus de lui et qui lui souriait tout en venant butter contre son membre tendu. Il en fit autant avant de venir se saisir de ses seins qui se trouvaient si proche de lui. Julia se redressa, plaçant une main en-dessous de son nombril et continuant de bouger en soupirant. William laissa glisser ses mamelons entre ses doigts, la regardant avec attention, s'imaginant lui faire l'amour de cette façon. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retirer leurs sous-vêtements pour la prendre, enfin, la laisser mener la danse, assise au-dessus de lui. Il voulait qu'il la contrôle de la plus douce des manière qu'il soit.

William se redressa un peu pour prendre en bouche son mamelon et Julia ferma les yeux en soupirant, sentant un autre spasme dans son corps tout entier. Il en profita pour la faire basculer à nouveau, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Se jurant que la prochaine fois qu'ils feraient l'amour, il voudrait la voir au-dessus de lui. Il voudrait envisager de nombreuses façon de les mener à l'extase. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, et après un dernier regard, il plongea son visage vers sa poitrine, vers ses épaules, sa nuque. Délicatement, il se saisit d'un de ses mamelons qu'il ne voulait pas quitter, à qui il accorda la plus douce des torture. Il l'embrassa, le caressa, le mordit doucement et lorsqu'il arriva au second pour en faire de même, sa main voyagea sur le ventre de son épouse pour arriver à sa culotte. De son index, il baissa le tissu. Il sentit à quel point elle était déjà prête, à quel point son corps lui demandait ardemment de la faire sienne. Un doigt se glissa entre sa peau et le tissu, un deuxième le rejoignit et lorsqu'il les laissa glisser dans sa fente, Julia poussa un cri. Il embrassa une dernière fois son mamelon et sans même lui accorder un seul regard, il dirigea ses baisers vers son ventre et son nombril. A genoux entre ses jambes, il leva les yeux vers elle. Il voyait son corps tout entier tendu de plaisir alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les draps. Il sentait la tension monter encore un peu plus, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Alors, sans aucune autre hésitation, il lui retira le dernier tissu qu'elle portait. Il la regarda complètement nue, le corps tendu, la respiration saccadée. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle écarta les jambes, murmurant son prénom encore et encore du bout des lèvres.

-William, William...s'il te...plaît...

Il déglutit péniblement et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne résista plus. Il voulait lui donner tant de plaisir qu'il glissa ses doigts en elle en déposant de brûlant baiser juste au-dessus. Alors Julia glissa sa main dans son slip et attrapa sa virilité. D'un mouvement rapide, William retira ses doigts et il retira son dessous également. Elle le regarda alors avec amour, envie, désir. Elle avait eu l'habitude de voir des hommes nus dans sa carrière, elle avait couché avec deux autres hommes déjà, mais William était bien différent. Elle le trouvait parfait. Elle aimait son corps musclé, elle admirait sa virilité et elle tressaillit à l'idée de savoir que d'une minute à l'autre, il serait en elle. Qu'elle pourrait sentir son membre si dur profondément. Elle lui sourit et il en fit autant. Doucement, elle dirigea sa main vers sa virilité, incapable de ne pas la toucher plus longuement. William ferma les yeux et elle en profita pour le caresser, de haut en bas, très doucement. Elle vit que le jeune homme ne tarderait pas à craquer, alors elle se redressa pour venir déposer un baiser humide sous on oreille.

-Je suis à toi William, pour toute la vie, alors...prends-moi.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et il sentit la moiteur de sa féminité contre son sexe tendu. Elle caressa sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Il glissa une main dans le creux de ses reins et très doucement, il la pénétra. Ils poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson, posant leur front l'un contre l'autre en souriant. Ils s'accordèrent un regard et William poussa Julia à s'allonger. Ainsi, il se glissa plus profondément en elle, à tel point qu'elle en eut le tournis. Elle jeta la tête en arrière en souriant et il n'en fallut pas davantage à William pour venir mordre tendrement la peau de son cou. Elle mit ses mains dans son dos, le maintenant contre elle. William quitta alors son corps, pour revenir avec plus de force. Un autre coup de rein leur fit pousser un autre cri. Il posa une main sur la hanche de sa femme et l'autre à côté de son visage, lui permettant de caresser du bout des doigts ses cheveux défaits. Julia noua ses jambes autour de lui et elle bougeait son bassin au même rythme que ses coups de rein, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos alors qu'elle laissait ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux sombres. Il se retira à plusieurs reprises, avant de la pénétrer encore et encore, de manière douce, et plus brutale. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées la plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils ne reprenaient pas leur souffle. Leur danse dura quelques minutes avant que Julia ne perde pieds totalement. Une vague déferla sur elle, un bien être qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant. Elle se tendit violemment. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les draps, un son indescriptible s'échappa de sa gorge et elle explosa dans un cri de jouissance. William se retira une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois avant de donner un violent coup de rein, avant d'exploser en elle. Ils restèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur front se touchaient, leur corps tremblaient. William ouvrit les yeux et il croisa aussitôt le regard de Julia. Elle lui souriait largement et il en fit autant en caressant tendrement sa joue. Elle ne pu résister à l'envie de caresser du bout des doigts ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser.

-Je t'aime, soupirèrent-ils à l'unisson avant de rire doucement.

Ils fermèrent alors les yeux et ils restèrent là, immobiles, enlacés quelques secondes encore, en silence, savourant ce moment de plénitude. Puis, William dû se retirer. Il le fit avec ne extrême lenteur. Lorsqu'il n'était plus en Julia, il ressentit cet immense vide en lui, comme si une partie de lui,lui manquait. Il caressa une fois encore ses cuisses et après un autre tendre regard, il vit déposer un tendre baiser sur sa féminité. Julia laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté et elle le regardait tendrement. Il lui tendit alors la main qu'elle prit presque aussitôt et il la fit se lever. Une fois debout à côté du lit, d'une main, le jeune homme ouvrit les draps sans pour autant quitter des yeux son épouse. Il la pris alors dans ses bras et il l'allongea. Il vint se coucher tout contre elle avant de ramener les couvertures sur eux. Il sourit, caressant sa joue alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui pour venir passer une jambe sur la sienne. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, simplement leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, laissant leurs doigts voyager sur le corps de l'autre. William prit tendrement la main gauche de Julia et il embrassa chacun de ses doigts. Il caressa ses bagues avec son pouce alors qu'elle vint déposer un baiser sous son oreille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin, ils se comprenaient et cet instant leur prouva une fois encore que s'en était le cas. La main de William s'aventura une fois encore vers l'intimité de la jeune femme qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Voyons Monsieur Murdoch, je vous trouve bien entreprenant ce soir.

-Si vous me laissez faire Madame Murdoch je peux encore vous le prouver. J'ai eu une idée lorsque tu étais au-dessus de moi tout à l'heure.

-Déjà? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-J'ai du temps à rattraper, je compte te faire l'amour aussi souvent que possible et ce soir... Ton corps m'inspire.

-Prouves-le moi dans ce cas, murmura Julia.

Il sourit et ils échangèrent un sulfureux baiser, marquant ainsi le début d'un nouveau moment de passion.

**_FIN_**


End file.
